Juliet's weekend off
by cindythechef
Summary: Juliet had a really long and hard week at work. Shawn plots to take her away from the station and give her a weekend at home she will not soon forget. This is M for a reason it has explicit sex. It is a slow and passionate but very graphic so please be aware.


Okay I had to be different. This has no rape, murder in it just pure Shules smut. First time writing like this hope you enjoy ;-)

It had been an exceptionally busy week at the SBPD Juliet O'Hara was sitting at her desk late on a Friday night in an attempt to finish up the mountain of paper work on her desk.

She wanted nothing more than to turn of her cell phone and wrap her self up in her boyfriend's arms and forget this week ever happened. At 8pm she was surprised when 2 strong hands began to massage her tense shoulders. The man the hands belonged to leaned down and whispered, "I am taking you home Juliet."

She started to protest but she took a long breath and allowed the smell of her man's aftershave to invade her senses, it was almost intoxicating. She closed the file and grabbed her things and allowed the strong hands that were on her shoulders to lead her out of the station.

Shawn led Juliet to the passenger side of the car and he opened the door and guided her into her seat. He gently caressed her smooth cheek and then followed the v of her shirt and allowed his hand to tease the top of her ample cleavage. Juliet let out a moan when his hand met her chest. He smiled at the reaction that he got from her and then walked over to the other side of the car and got in the drivers seat.

He leaned over to Juliet and gently kissed her ear lobe. Gently running his tongue over the soft and delicate ear lobe. Juliet let another moan letting Shawn know that he is doing well.

The ride home was silence. Not angry silence but a silence of anticipation. They pulled into the driveway of their shared home. Shawn came and opened Juliet's door. He extended his hand to her and helped her to her feet. He cupped her face in his hands and placed the sweetest chaste kiss on her lips. He led her inside.

Juliet wanted to speak but the amours look in Shawn's eyes kept her silent. They walked into their home and straight to their bedroom. Shawn sat Juliet down gently on the bed and took her shoes off. Taking a moment to rub each foot and kiss the tops of her tired feet his hands gently rubbed her legs sneaking past the hem of her skirt. Juliet moaned in approval.

He then began at the top of Juliet's head and gently took out the two sticks that held her bun in place, allowing her long blonde locks to fall down around her face. Shawn began to slowly unbutton her shirt. Each button exposing more bits of skin that Shawn would gently kiss until he took her shirt off all together and then gently pulled her into a passionate embrace.

His lips were at her shoulder nipping at the soft skin on her neck while his hands were ghosting up and down her back searching for the buckle of her bra. He pulled away in frustration that he couldn't find the buckle. Juliet sensing his frustration smiled at him and placed his hands on the buckle that was between her succulent breasts.

He unbuckled the latch and gently freed her breasts from the restrictive garment. He took the time to feel each breast and he ran his thumbs over her all ready perky nipples. Soon he began to slowly cover each breast with kisses stopping every few kisses to leave another love bite on the soft ivory skin. Each kiss sent Juliet closer and closer to what she knew would be an amazing climax to an all ready amazing night.

Juliet was getting tired of the amount of clothes Shawn was wearing so she reached down and grabbed the bottom hem of his tee shirt and with one fluid motion she pulled it off over his head and threw it on the floor. Shawn pulled Juliet to a standing position and slipped her skirt down around her feet. She kicked the skirt off into the corner with his shirt. Juliet was now standing in front of the man she loved wearing nothing but a small pair of lace panties. Her eyes were now burning with passion for the man that was in front of her.

She rubbed Shawn all over his chest stopping to play with his nipples and kissing down the line of hair that disappeared under his waistband. She unbuckled his pants and slipping her hands at his waist managed to pull him free of his pants and boxers. Right away she could tell the affect the evening had on Shawn. His erect member standing proud, she continued to kiss down that line on his stomach until she reached his member and then she gently kissed his erect manhood allowing her tongue to touch all the places that sent him closer and closer to the edge.

With her kisses he uttered the first words he said all night, "Oh God Juliet, I want to be inside of you." Juliet stood and slipped her delicate panties off and with a wicked look in her eyes motioned with her finger for him to continue.

He picked her up and gently placed her in the bed and he crawled on top of her. She opened her legs to allow him full access to her inner most parts. With one last passionate kiss he arranged himself at her opening and with one gentle thrust he was inside of her where he longed to be. Juliet moaned as Shawn's large pulsating member slid gently into her opening.

He began to slowly pull in and out taking the time to enjoy the moist warmth that was Juliet. She reached up and grabbed his hair and whispered into his ear two words, faster and harder. He smiled at his love and began to do as she commanded. He began to thrust in and out at a punishing speed. Each thrust would elicit another moan from Juliet, which would make him even harder and thrust even more.

Soon the two bodies fell into this perfect rhythm of unbridled passion. There was a feverish chorus of "Oh god" and "Oh Shawn yes". Shawn was thrusting so hard and fast the headboard of the bed began to smack up against the wall. After a few minutes Shawn began to tell Juliet that he was close. She reached down to play with her Clit with one hand and gently rubbed his right nipple with the other.

The moans from both of them got louder and more intense until it happened. Shawn reached down and pulled her hips close to him as he thrust deep into her center, filling her with his warm juices. The feeling of Shawn's hands on her hips was all she needed to send her into climax as well.

For a few passionate moments they lay there in each other's arms enjoying the feeling of two flesh becoming one. Shawn gently kissed her lips as he pulled out of her warmth. He fell into the bed beside Juliet and pulled her close. She fit perfectly into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and said, "So what do you want to do on your weekend off?"

She snuggled her naked body closer to his snaking her slim legs between his and said, "I want to stay wrapped up in your arms and enjoy you all weekend. Shawn pulled the covers over the both of them and smiled as he said, "That's what I was hoping you would say."


End file.
